Close to Heart
by Lunamaria
Summary: Daisuke and Riku are far apart, both wondering the capacity of their love.
1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Close To Heart 

Chapter One- Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D.N.Angel or what not, so do NOT sue me. Please. I already need a brain transplant.

"Daisuke . . ." Riku laid her head upon my lap, as we wait in the airport.

"Riku." I laid my hand on her head. I hated to see her sad. Tears had swelled into her eyes.

They fell upon her flawless face.

I would miss her. "I'll be back soon." I swallowed. "Soon . . .Riku don't forget me."

I weakly smiled down to her teary face.

"Never, Daisuke. I love you." I smiled with hope and nodded.

I laid my hand on her head again.

"I love you too" I smiled at her. And the only possible thing to ruin that moment occurred.

The intercom came on. "Flight 54 is now boarding. Flight 54, Japan to America."

Riku looked up at me instantly.

She stood up and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck, and let her tears freely fall.

I pulled her from the embrace and touched her lips to mine. We were therein another perfect moment.

Until I heard I call. "Dai-Chan. Let's go." I heard my mom call.

I whipped her tears and smiled. "I'll see you in a year" I kissed her lightly and gave her a tight embrace.

I began to walk away. I was half way to the airplane entrance. Then I heard. "Daisuke I love you." It was yelled trough the airport by Riku.

Everyone turned and looked at us with a face that said 'so young and already in love.'

I smiled outward and yelled back. "I love you too Riku."

Then I ran to the entrance and into the airplane. I sat myself in the window seat. I watched and Riku waved frantically at the plane. Even though she could not see I waved back.

I sat alone.

Mom and dad sat together.

Gramps sat with an old man, talking together. He was American.

I sighed.

Then a lady of about twenty-eight sat into the seat next to me with a smile. She smiled even more. "Hello." I smiled back. "Hello." I too knew English.

"I'm Ana Kincade." She looked down to me, for she was tall.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa." I said somewhat cheerlessly.

She pulled out some kind of candy, which I assumed was American and it looked quite good.

"What's wrong?" She closed her purse and stared at me. I looked out into the sky; the plane had already taken off.

My mom turned around. "He left his soul mate today."

Ana's eyes widened. "Soul mate? At his age?"

My mom nodded. "Riku Harada."

Her name hurt.

"I'm Emiko Niwa." Mom smiled. "I'm Ana Kincade." The young girl smiled.

Mom smiled wider. "Well I'm gonna turn back now." My mom smiled as she turned around. Ana looked back at me and smiled.

"Riku, huh?" She smirked now.

"Please don't say her name." Ana's smirk toned down. "Alright."

The flight was long, and I had slept the rest of the way.

My eyes slightly opened as the intercom turned on.

"The flight is now complete you may grab your excess items and board off of the plane."

We did, Ana behind us.

We were on solid ground now, and in America.

"America . . ." I sighed.

"It's not so bad." Ana smiled.

"My home, I love it."

I sighed again.

"So what city will you be living in?" Ana asked my mom.

"San Diego." My mom chirped.

"That's where I live." Ana added her chirp into the mix.

"Which Area?" My mom paused trying to remember.

"Sun Springs." Ana looked taken back.

"Me too." My mom squealed excitedly.

I sighed. It would be nice I guess.

"Daisuke what school will you be attending?"

"Sun Springs middle school." My mom answered for me.

"Then I will be one of your teachers." I was taken back now.

"I teach art at Sun Springs, and History." She smirked.

This was a lot to take in so I just blocked myself out.

We took a shuttle to our new house.

We had all of our things in there from the movers.

It was about three hours later and my things had all been unpacked except for one small box. Turns out Ana lived across the street from us.

I heard a knock on the door. I went down the stairs, but my mom had gotten to the door first.

There stood a lady about 35 or 36.

She smiled.

"Hello, You must be our new neighbors. I'm Mara Costello. " She lifted a plate of treats into my moms hands. " A welcoming gift." Mara smiled. "Dai-chan." I was halfway on the stairs.

"Coming." I said as I met her by the door.

"I'm Emiko Niwa and this is my son Daisuke he's 14." Mom smiled and went real quick and set the plate on the table.

"Really I have a daughter that age." Mara smiled. "Let me call her. ERIKA." She said her daughter walked up to the door a smile on her face.

"I'm Erika." She put her hand out. I smiled. "Daisuke." Mom smiled. "Why don't you go up to Dai-chans room."

We nodded and headed up the stairs.

(Erika's thoughts)

'He's kind of cute. He's probably taken though.'

-Emiko/Mara-

"Your son looks so nice." She smiled. Emiko nodded. "Yes, but he's depressed."

Mara tilted her head. "Why?" Emiko sighed. "He was parted from his soul mate."

Mara tilted it farther. "Soul mate?"

-Daisuke/ Erika-

Erika saw the box and opened it up. She saw a photo and lifted it up. "Who's this . . ."

It was a silver frame with a picture of Daisuke sitting with Riku on his lap. His arms were held around her stomach and she pressed her lips against his cheek. She had her arms around his neck. He was in a blue sweater, Riku in a red one.

"Riku . . ."

---------------------------------------

Hello. My first D.N.Angel Fic. I hope you like it. I'm gonna make these chaps very long.

So can u plz, &R on my first Chap?

Well I LOVE you all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Of Memories And Meetings

Chapter Two- Of Memories And Meetings.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel. But I want to, and when that brain transplant comes through maybe I will.

"Riku?" Erika looked at the image with more sighting.

"A friend?" Erika Muttered. "Yes. She's very close to me."

I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"I can see that . . . Well I have to go nice to meet you."

Erika stood up and left my room.

Our mom's were still talking. Erika left the house though.

I could her the two talking.

It was about Riku and me.

"How do you know it's his soul mate and at such a young age?" Mara chimed, her and mom sat down at the table.

"We just know, Riku is his soul mate.

Mom smiled.

"So why did you move all they way to California from Japan?" Mara asked as she stopped sipped the tea mom made.

"My husband has some researching to do out here, for about a year." Mom sighed.

"Then we'll be retuning to Japan." Mom chimed. I was happy at that fact.

I stood up and shut the door. They talked about Riku and it hurt, but before I could go back to my bed I was called.

"Dai-Chan! Come down! Bring the pictures of you and Riku!" I still hurt.

I nodded to no one, but myself.

I grabbed a box that was filled pictures of Riku and me only.

I was a bit embarrassed about showing this to Mara, but if mom wanted to.

I came down stairs and set the box on the table and sighed.

"Here." Mom glowed. "Thank you Dai-Chan."

I nodded. She opened the small box up.

She showed Mara the picture of me and Riku in sweaters (had a spare)

"How cute." Mara smiled.

Mom pulled out another.

Riku was on my back laughing as I kissed her cheek. (In their school uniforms)

Mara smiled still and looked at me, I blushed.

She pulled out some more pictures.

They were just different types of pictures of Riku and me.

I walked back up the stairs.

I opened my door walked in then closed it.

I plopped down on my bed.

I laid my head on the pillow; I was so home and heart sick.

I put the blanket over my tired form.

Soon my eyes became heavy with sleep and slowly closed.

The next morning I woke up to" Dai-chan. Get ready for your first day of school." My eyes steadily and slowly opened.

Mom left my door opened. I yawned and sat up I moved my vision over to the clock. 7 A.M.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, all the essentials. I was told that the school I was going to had a uniform, and I was also told that for around this are it was abnormal.

I looked at the uniform closely.

Black pants like at the old school except black, and a shirt much like that of my old school, but completely white.

I would walk to school, for it was only about nine minutes if I did.

I opened the door. "Bye Daisuke." Mom called, and Eter or Hen yes I haven't mentioned Her. She had come along as well as Witz.

But Dark had not. He had left along with Krad. Dad was here doing research on Dark and Krad as well as the Hikari past, but he didn't want to spend more than a year on it.

I did miss Dark he had become one of my best friends including Riku, Risa, Saehara, and Hiwatari.

Anyway over these memories I had reached the school. Sun Springs Middle School.

I looked at the busy school flooded with Children. It was 7:41 and homeroom didn't begin until 8:49.

So what was I to do? The image of Riku popped into my mind and I smiled.

"Riku-san."

If I remember Hio Mio was from America. Hopefully they were all friendly as her, just not as straight forward.

I laughed at the memory.

I walked into the crowded halls, and it amazed me at how many people came at such an early time.

I looked at my schedule I had been mailed.

I looked at it. "Homeroom . . ." I sighed.

"Hello?" someone came and tapped on my shoulder.

"Eh?" I turned around to see a fairly pretty girl.

"Hello." I brightly smiled.

"You must be new." She enquired.

"Y-yes." I was a bit nervous.

"I'm Breanna Peterson." She smiled she was about 5'3 and had medium blonde hair, as well as green eyes.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa."She smiled lightly and somewhat blushed.

"Let me see." I handed her my schedule. Oh Mr. Rex. I have him too. In fact I have your whole schedule." She smiled. "Mr. Rex's class is down the hall. H2." I nodded.

"Ari-Thank you." She nodded back.

I walked down the remainder of the hall.

-Breanna-

From Japan I guess. He's quite cute.

Where's Erika?

Breanna spotted her. "Erika." She called as Erika lifted her head.

"Brea." Erika walked up to her.

"I just met a transfer student from Japan." Breanna smirked.

"Oh, Daisuke Niwa. He's my neighbor. I kind of like him." Erika sighed.

"Well I do too." Breanna was a bit annoyed by the fact.

"I'm not giving up, but you shouldn't bother." Erika closed her door and began to walk to homeroom. Her and Breanna had the same classes which meant her and Daisuke did as well.

"Oh, and why is that?" Breanna seemed annoyed even more. Like a kind of' 'why? Just so you can have him?'

"His feelings belong entirely to her."

Breanna looked confused.

"Her?"

"Riku Harada."

----------------------------------------------------

Hello Peoples. I hope you like it I know it's not super long, but I tried.

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

Well I love you ALL.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Beginning Of A New Year

Chapter Three- The Beginning Of A New Year.

DISCLAIMER- I do Not own D N Angel, I am sad to say, but I might be lucky and win the lottery!!! Wee Hee!!!

Riku looked out the window and into the sun. It hurt her eyes. "Daisuke." She whispered to herself. As the belles for class signaled

She hurried up the stairs and into the classroom.

-

I hurried into the class as the time for homeroom came and a belle rang.

The teacher asked me to stand up and come to the front of the class.

And so I did. I could see all the kids from there. I smiled and faltered. "I-I am D-D-Daisuke Niwa."

I laughed a little.

"HELLO I AM DAVID!" He said since I was Japanese.

A guy sitting next to him flicked him in the back of the head.

"He's Japanese not DEAF!" David shrugged.

Mr. Rex approached me. "Why doesn't Kenji show you around he is Japanese and speaks the language."

"Konnichiwa." Escaped the lips of Kenji.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke Niwa." I smiled. "Same here."

"So anything about you? Interests, hobbies, family, girlfriend?"

I laughed a bit.

"Yes."

"Well I like to cook, and I like to paint and draw. I also help my mother Emiko with groceries a lot. And my dad is Kosuke, and my grandpa lives with us too. "

"And I do have a girlfriend back in Japan."

Everyone in the class made noises indicating my comment. Like ooowwwwsssssss and ha ha's and very many 'is she hot's

I laughed. "Her name is Riku Harada. I have a picture of her an me if you would like to see."

I looked towards the teacher. He nodded. "Yes, I would also like to see."

I took the picture out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"She's very cute." I nodded in thanks.

I handed it to someone and it reached the whole class.

Then a girl blurted out. "Have you kissed her?" I blushed fiercely.

Then some others blurted. "You can tell us!"

"Eh?" I sighed. "You win, I have." The class erupted in laughter.

They were ALL like Hio Mio.

-

"Daisuke." Riku looked out the window and away from class. "I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry It's so short, just I wanted to update, so I didn't disappoint you. The next one will be longer. I PROMISE!!!!!!

Like it, Hate it. Tell me.

I LOVE you ALLLLLLLLL! I mean IT!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. The Harada Family

Chapter Four-The Harada Family.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel, So um it kinda sux. So. . .

I'm gonna go drown my troubles in a bowl of cheerio's.

Three weeks have passes. I'm used to my American life, but it isn't as good as my life back in Japan.

(A/N- The story's going to be moving faster starting with this chapter.)

I'm now just looking out the window.

We're having some kind of free time, so I just sit alone.

The teacher, Mrs. Palmer is mumbling something. I doubt it important.

The class seems to care; I didn't until Grace, another girl I had met, told me to look.

I slowly, and lazily looked up.

To see something I had dreamed.

"Riku?" I faltered.

She smiled at me, sweetly.

"Geez, Daisuke she's not the only one." I looked beyond Riku.

Risa and Satoshi.

"Riku, Risa, Satoshi??" The class now stared at us like a soap opera.

"Hai." Riku said, smiled, as her eyes bled with crystalline tears.

I stood from my desk.

"DAISUKE." She ran to me and threw her light arms around me.

-Erika/Brea-

Erika and Breanna sat in the corner of the class watching this scene.

"_That_ is Riku Harada."

-Dai/Riku-

Riku held tight onto me, I still myself couldn't believe Riku was here, here with me.

I tightly embraced her warm body.

The bell for class to be finished rung, and was now the end of the day.

I reluctantly let go of Riku. She wiped her tears away.

"You can tell me when we get to my house." I said, Riku nodded.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we intertwined fingers, as did Risa and Satoshi.

We made it to my home. Mom yelled loudly when she saw Riku, and Risa, and Satoshi. She yelled, "I've missed you SO MUCH." And "I'm SO GLAD you're HERE." Quite amusing. She hugged everyone.

Risa and Satoshi had left to Risa's temporary home.

"So, how did you get here, Riku?" I held her on my lap.

"Well, there's this exchange program and me Risa, and Satoshi decided to come. Risa and I are staying at our aunt Kyoko's and uncle Ryu's home. Satoshi is also staying with family." I smiled.

"I'm so glad."

"Daisuke come for dinner, at my aunts and uncle place."

I scratched the back of the head.

"Satoshi is, and they'd love you."

Riku was eager, and the last thing I wanted to do is leave Riku.

I nodded, told mom, and we made our way to the other Harada house.

We entered the large house, greeted by maids and butlers I bowed.

"Aunt Kyoko." Riku called. "Uncle Ryu." She called again.

Two people came down the long, elegant stares with warms smiled upon their faces.

"Riku, your back." They both said, and gave her a light hug and kiss.

"And this pray tell is the reason for your coming?" Riku nodded, I blushed.

"So cute." Kyoko Harada smiled and walked up to me.

"Daisuke Niwa." I bowed my head, but she lifted it up. "And so polite."

Ryu Harada added. "Yes, he is so polite Kyoko laughed.

I smiled. "So cheerful too. Riku must have her mothers excellent taste." (Kyoko is not an a born Harada, Ryu is)

Riku smiled. "Risa's boyfriend isn't bad either. Smart, kind, and polite."

Kyoko looked at me closer. "You were the Niwa who recently held Dark?"

"EH?" I was stunned.

"Daisuke it's okay. She knows about the Niwa family. That you were Dark."

"How?" I was confused.

"Your mom and my mom we're best friends in elementary, middle, and high school."

She smiled. I nodded.

"Let's eat now." Ryu called out.

At this moment life was all it should be.

Sorry it's so short. It's longer than the other one though.

So like it, hate it? Tell me.

Plz R&R.

Next Chapter, coming soon.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. From Out Of Nowhere

Chapter Five- From Out Of Nowhere.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel( and I made a mistake last time, Kyoko Harada and Emiko were best friends not Kyoko's mom, so sorry.)

So I will now go back to my donuts and oriental soap operas( literally)

Yesterday had been so perfect, almost like a dream, and the best part you ask? It wasn't a dream.

I now just woke up to "Kyu, kyu." Which of course means Wiz.

I sat up and got into my uniform, Erika would be here soon. We always walked together to school, but I really wanted to walk with Riku.

I pet wiz's head and smiled.

The doorbell rang, so I figured it was Erika and made my way down the steps I opened the door to See Riku, Risa, and Satoshi.

I smile. Then they all smile back. Risa and Satoshi are walking hand in hand down the sidewalk now.

They have gone ahead of us. Riku smiled, and I kissed her. She seemed a bit surprised by this actually, but it's because I haven't in a long time. We release and she smiles.

"Come one." I smiled, as I let her jump onto my back.

I remember when we were on the school trip, the hike. Risa stayed behind and Riku had hurt herself so I had to carry her. She complained about her being to heavy, but she was very light.

That was the trip where I confessed to her how I felt about her, and then Krad was sealed very fast afterwards.

It all happened so quickly, but life goes on with or without you.

She's smiling happily on my back. I think Erika can do fine without me for one day.

Riku smiles wider and whispers in my ear. "I love you, Dai-Chan." I blush at this comment even though I've heard it, but then I smile. "I love you to Riku." I smile as I hold her tighter.

"Riku." I smile as she looks down. "Mom wants you, Risa, and Satoshi for dinner. Our neighbors Mara her husband and her daughter Erika are coming as well. "You'll like Erika you can meet her today."

Riku smiled and laid her soft head on mine. I smiled at this, and held her tighter.

We made it into the school, Riku still on my back. We had lost Satoshi and Risa, which we had found quite funny.

But we walked through the halls and to Riku's surprise there were glares at us.

I set her down as someone walked up to me.

It was Danny. "Hey Daisuke."

"Hey, Danny this is Riku Harada. The one from the picture."

Danny smiled and looked at her up and down. "Hello." He smiled.

I would have not been sure they way he meant 'hello' if I didn't know he had a girlfriend, the same one, since third grade. They were in love as Riku and me.

Riku blushed.

"It's okay Riku-Chan." I said lovingly to her.

"He means no harm, he has a girlfriend." She tensed down.

She smiled. "Hello."

Then a bubbly short blonde girl with short hair like Riku put her head on Danny's shoulder. "Danny? Not flirting with other girls are we?" she then laid her hand on her hip examining Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku was again a little taken back.

Daisuke smiled. "Candace this is my girlfriend Riku Harada."

Candace's face grilled down. "Oh! In that case I'm Candace Sterling, Danny's girlfriend." She held her hand out, and Riku accepted it.

"Nice to meet you." Riku smiled, as did Candace. I saw Erika and then smiled. Candace offered to take Riku to her class and I nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." Riku nodded I kissed her cheek, she blushed and they headed to the classroom.

"Hey Erika." I smiled. She was looking at the ground. "Daisuke. . .I need to talk to you." I was confused, but nodded she led me to the yard, no one was there.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I love you. . ." And form out of nowhere, she laid her lips upon mine.

I pushed her away, and stared at her for what seemed like forever.

-

Hey I started this chap the same time I started my angelic layer one, for untouchable angel.

And well, that one came more naturally and well this is done, and I will now start on chapter FIVE! (C I told u the story would be moving faster.)

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

R&R, plz!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	6. ﻿A Dinner That Drives Her Insane

Chapter Six- A Dinner That Drives Her Insane

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel, wait, WAIT let me check. . .no never mind, still don't own any part of it. Awww...

I was shocked wouldn't you be?

She, Erika, Kissed me.

It was too weird, and I was just still was in shock.

I now sit in class, Erika sits behind me and Riku sits next to me, and I to the window.

Erika was looking at me; I could see her through the corners of my eyes. She had ran off after she kissed me, and I was wondering when I should tell Riku. I think tonight would be good. Erika, and Riku would both be there was the thing though.

What kind of mess was I in? I didn't even notice Erika liked me. Riku looked over at me and I smiled, her face always made me. I noticed Erika again and she was less then thrilled.

I put my hand around Riku's waist and held her close. I sighed I never want Erika to get in-between us, I love Riku too much.

Riku smiled, about eight minutes later the bell rung. Riku held onto my hand and Erika watched us getting up. She was NOT happy, not happy at all…

Dinner

I sat in bed, as the doorbell rung. Who was it? If it was Riku then I'd tell her when I got the chance as soon as she walked in and, I'd sort of be awkward her and Erika have never even met.

Mom got to the door first; there was Mara her husband and Erika.

Erika walked in and stared at me real quick, her gaze then darted to her feet. I just sighed and walked over to check on something. Then I heard a doorbell.

Mom got it, again and there was Satoshi with Risa's hand and Riku behind. Mom screeched. "HIWATARI-KUN!" She seemed to like him a lot; she hugged him much to his surprise.

Satoshi caught his balance where then Risa received a hug and smiled. Riku was then given a hug. When hellos between mom, Riku, Risa, and Satoshi were over Mara faced mom.

"Guests?" she laughed. Mom smiled. "Meet Risa, Satoshi, and-" mom was cut off. "Riku, right?" Mara said. Riku was surprised but nodded. "I saw pictures of you and Dai-Chan over here, you're so CUTE together." She smiled. Riku smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." Riku bowed.

Mara perked up. "And SO POLITE!" I laughed Riku seemed flattered, but Erika was a little how shall I say jealous.

Mom and Mara then went into te kitchen to check on dinner. We then all sat down in an awkward silence, that I wished no longer continued. Erika's dad was off with my dad somewhere.

Then a small crash was heard from the kitchen. "Come help please, Riku!" mom called.

"HAI!" Riku called in Japanese, she left my side. Erika mumbled something. "I bet I cook better. . . god and the least she could do is speak English." Erika faded off, I didn't hear though, her voice was light and smothered.

Then a great smell arose from the kitchen as mom and Mara had set the table. "Riku took care of it, you're such a good cook." Mom smiled. "Hen is sick, so she can't do much." mom explained.

Dark had shut up for a while, so I wasn't worried.

During dinner, so far which was great, me and Riku picked up talking with Satoshi and Risa. While mom Mara dad and Erika's dad talked. They bothered to talk to us every now and then.

Erika as glaring darts at Riku, which I failed to notice.

But throughout the dinner, Riku was complimented to death.

We had finished eating. Our mom's went into another room where they talked about , what only god knows and our dad's had no trouble bonding over television with Grandpa.

We all sat at the table. It was another awkward silence.

Mom then yelled. "Dai-Chan get on the dishes!" then the door slammed again as I shouted back. "Hai, Okaa-san!"

Riku began to help pick up the dishes off the table with me, I smiled. Risa and Satoshi still sat, talking. Then Erika picked a plate up, but OH NO Not any of the several plates left on the table the one RIKU was about to pick up.

So with Riku's hands on the plate first she shot a look towards Erika.

"May I have the plate back please?" Riku asked irritably((A/n-and if you've seen the anime series and not just the book, when Hio Mio came she got irritated easily, that's how she is with Erika.))

Erika took one look at Riku, then slapped her across the face.

Riku stood there astonished, as the plate dropped from her hand, and it fell to the floor shattering into a million different pieces.

Erika had just slapped Riku.

Hiya! Um... Dude I know it took forever to write, forgive me, but I have no school till May 2nd so I'll try and get more done!

Like it, hate it? Tell me!

LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

R&R

BAK


	7. Rising Jealousy

Chapter Seven- Rising Jealousy

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel, but it's just not fair now is it! MOMMY I WANT D N ANGEL!**WAHAAAHAHAAA**, dang I still don't own any part. Oh well back to my cheerio's!

Her eyes widened, and her hand raised itself to her face. Her face was red from the blow Erika just gave her.

Erika stood there as well, she looked at Riku. Satoshi and Risa's attention had been drawn towards them when the plate fell.

Riku stammered something under her breathe as I began to get up. She then turned to face Erika, her face as red as could be.

She walked up so there was only about ½ inch in between, Erika tried to back away but it was too late. A full blown smack hit her full on. Erika was surprised as she backed into the wall in astonishment.

But my astonishment was the greatest. "R-Riku." I set my hand on her shoulder. She softened her glare but then took my hand off of her.

"What's the matter with YOU!" Riku scowled at Erika. Erika composed herself somewhat. "YOU!"Erika had blown a casket.

"Yes, you little miss perfect. Oh RIKU you're such a good cook, oh RIKU you're so polite, oh RIKU, RIKU, RIKU! You and Daisuke make such a good pair-"

Riku slapped Erika again. "You're jealous." Riku eyed her.

Erika sneered. "To hell I am!"

"You're just all high and mighty because of Daisuke." Erika tossed at Riku like a hot tamale.

Riku turned and looked at me. "Him?" Then she nodded to herself. "Oh, oh I see. You like Daisuke?" Riku said as she walked closer.

"Yes, and he rejected me, I kissed him and he rejected me." Riku's eyes turned sharp. "Kiss?" I sighed, this was gonna turn uglier than I could have ever thought possible.

"I was gonna tell you after dinner." I told Riku as I looked up at her, she was really hurt by what she has heard. I wanted to kill Erika when I saw Riku's face.

She then softened. Then went up to Erika, slapped her again but this was the hardest slap. Then she began to pick the pieces of the plate up, she turned to Erika one more time.

"You're Jealous."Erika glared at the ground as hot tears fell.

She then left, before she did she gave her mom and dad some excuse like she didn't feel good leaving us there still in mortified shock, as Riku did the dishes.

Riku was finished, Satoshi and Risa decided to stay out of the matter for now. I got some ice out of the refrigerator.

I wrapped it in a towel and set it on Riku's cheek. She looked at me, then to the ground. "Daisuke?" she asked me as she turned her head towards me again.

My eyes locked with hers. "Hai?" She looked nervous. "D-did you kiss her?"I felt like I wanted to kill myself at that moment.

"She kissed me, but I would never kiss her back." Riku let a sigh escape.

"Trust me Riku, I love you." I smiled as I turned her around and brought her into my arms and held her.

My chin rested on her soft head, as I cradled her.

"I love you too." She smiled as the ice lay against me and propped against her cheek.

I could never forgive Erika for hurting her. And if I did it would take centuries long.

But none of this mattered, soon I was going back to Japan with Riku, Satoshi, and Risa. Back to the antics of Saehara, the annoying and constant voice of Dark, and the small town and people I love.

Hiya! This one's a little faster, I'm not sure if it's a good chapter but it's up to you guys!

So. . .

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

R&R

BAK


	8. ﻿As They Always Have

Chapter Eight- As They Always Have

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel, but if I did I might rule the world! eyes twitch and foams at the mouth.

* * *

Well, I know we last left off where Riku and Erika had a quarrel. But now we're in an Airport headed for home.

All the drama and all the entanglement just didn't matter anymore. We're sitting in the waiting room. It's been a week ½ since the insane dinner. I haven't talked to Erika, I've ignored her. Her and Riku did get into one more fight, but it was only verbal.

It's cold out today, it's raining. I'm in a red turtle neck sweater to keep warm, and Riku's in a blue. She's sleeping, her head rests on my lap. It's four in the morning. You'd be tired to.

I sit on one of the waiting room chairs and gaze out side. The windows are stained with rain as it beats against them.

We'll be back in Japan soon. Back to the way things were. Risa will be girly and hate sports and ride her bike while Riku runs. Satoshi and her will love each other. Satoshi will be the same too, solemn and adored by all the girls. He'll still be smart.

Riku will still be athletic. We'll still love each other. We'll still hold hands and she'll still ride on my back. We'll still steal quick glances at each other in class every day. We'll be the same.

Dark will still be in my head and taunt me when I mess up, he'll still be there. He'll still be Dark. Mom will still cook and buy too many groceries, she'll still be her.

Hen will still faint over Dark, she'll still cook and over shop with mom. She'll still be Hen.

Wiz will still love his strawberries and jump into my bag when he shouldn't. He'll still make his little 'kyu' and smile at me in the morning. He'll still be Wiz.

Dad will still be somewhat funny, love me, and be protecting. He'll still be my dad. He'll still love my mom, he'll still be him.

Gramps will still be gramps, he'll be his old self. He'll be stupid at times, and serious.. Nothings going to change that. We're all going to be who we are. America's not going to change that.

Yet I still feel different, but I'm not. I'm still me and look upon things the way I always have.

We'll still be us, Saehara back home will still love Hio Mio, even though he knows he'll never have her. He'll still be a goof, the one who made me Freedert. Who dressed as a girl and scared all the female student. . . these memories make me laugh. And I'm glad that when we get back. . .

Things will be as they always have.

Complete

* * *

Hello, all those who have read my story I know this is sudden, but I thought this was a good place to end. I may make a sequel it's up to what you want. Please review I love my story and in turn I also hope you do. It's been fun while it lasted making 'Close to Heart' but now it seems a more appropriate name would be '

'As They Always Have'

But Well, I guess this is the end.A sequel might follow, but it's all upon you.So a Thanks to all who have read.

_Close To Heart_

Ja Ne


End file.
